


All of the SnK/AoT

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Yeep, Yup Im doing this again, ha ha ha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its basically the same as the Tokyo Ghoul one, just a bunch of my fics that cant be posted on Deviantart at the moment so their being posted together here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why?

Female Titan shifter instead of wolf  
\------  
  
The redhead had growled as she had glared at Reiner, the big-built man having once again threatened her family. She knew they were only keeping her around because their previous female, Annie, had encased herself and was in a sleep that seemed it would last forever. Anyhow, Reiner need not threaten anyone, and yet he threatened her family... Bertholdt, on the other hand, had tried to be nice to her from the beginning, but because he was friends with Reiner it was sort of hard. Anyhow, she had eaten a lot earlier, and Bertholdt had said "I don't understand how she can eat so much." to which Reiner had said "You eat just as much." and Bertholdt had said "Yeah, but I still don't get it." Now, she was moving to grab her things, and Bertholdt said "She's so cute!" Neither she nor Reiner really knew why, but neither questioned it. They went upstairs to the room, having taken to hiding out in the family home of one or the other of them. They didn't seem to actually want anyone to find them out, and so they had taken to hiding out here. Bertholdt smiled as he watched Jessi read something, sighing as he watched her laugh at whatever it was. He softly said "Shepherd bit me..." Jessi jerked her head up, saying "Shepherd bit you?" and he nodded. "Oh gosh, Bertholdt I am so sorry!" she yelped. "No, no, it's alright." he sighed gently. She sighed as she got in the bed, then quietly asked "Do you like Annie?" and he nearly choked.  
  
"W-What makes you ask that?" he asked back, and she giggled softly as she said "Oh, nothing really." and rolled over to go to sleep. Meanwhile, the Survey Corps were up late, trying to make plans on how to figure out who the new female Titan was, and who the Colossal and Armored Titans were as well. Hanji was all but foaming at the mouth, the brunette so excited at these prospects and getting new, human subjects... That kind of freaked the others out a little though, since these were humans they were talking about after all. Anyhow, they were trying to figure out how they might possibly find out who they were.  
  
Then suddenly, Eren had it. "We just need to watch, see if anyone acts suspicious, like if they have a ring on their finger and start playing with it, or something else metal, something like my key. The others nodded, then Armin finally piped up "I've been wondering for a bit now, but where are Bertholdt and Reiner?" Eren said "Oh my God! It should have been so obvious from the start, given how much time those two spent with Annie! There are two of our Titan shifters right there." Hanji smirked, asking "Well then, how can we find those two, plus the female that is likely with them?" Armin tilted his head, saying "We just need to have Erwin issue a fake order. They are still a part of the scout regiment, so they'll have to come to it, but they won't know the order is fake of course." The others nodded, realizing that what the blonde said made sense. Hanji and Levi went to Erwin with the plan, and he nodded as he said "Alright. Sound the bell." They'd started using a bell a few months ago, as part of the signal to the corps. Back at the house, Jessi was asking Reiner if he really liked Christa, Harmonia, to which he said "Yes, but if she were to find out I am a Titan shifter she might hate me..." Jessi said "Yes, but that is why we just have to be cautious." Reiner nodded, saying "Guess-" then they heard the bell. "The bell?" Bertholdt said, and Jessi sighed as they got out of the bed and headed down the stairs, leaving the house.  
  
The redhead began to grow suspicious, however, when she noticed that there were no other members in the streets, going to gather. As they got closer to the usual place, she growled as she reined Rush in, the gelding horse shifting his weight beneath her a bit. She sensed something was fishy, then realized what it was and yelped "Reiner, Bertholdt, it's a trap!" She released Rush's head a bit, allowing him to move back towards the others, of course with a squeal. (A/n: This doesn't really relate, but if you were wondering about his name it comes from that when she first got the horse, she noticed he liked to rush people, hence Rush) Rush stamped a hoof, clearly picking up on the agitation of his rider, then squealed and reared about an inch off the ground as the girl growled, the sound of hoof beats reaching their ears. The guys moved their horses close to her and Rush, pushing her back and trying to get the message to her across for that she needed to run. Rush squealed again, as she finally seemed to realize what they wanted her to do, as she reined him in then kicked him to get his rear moving.  
  
Eren came into view with Hanji and Levi, Jean, Mikasa, and Armin not far behind. Behind them came Ymir, Christa, Conny, Sasha, and Erwin with Mike just beyond those four. Jessi growled, forcing Rush to move faster, and as Ymir, Christa, Conny, Sasha, Mike, and Erwin moved to surround Reiner and Bertholdt, Erwin called "Jean, Mikasa, Armin we need you over here. Levi, Eren, Hanji don't let the female get away." Mikasa growled, but she did as ordered with Jean and Armin, as Levi, Eren, and Hanji reined their horses in then took off after the fleeing Rush. The gelding's breaths came in heavy puffs, as he ran through the city streets, mane and tail being whipped by the wind of his own running. He squealed as his hoof caught a stone and he stumbled, but he continued to run. Jessi growled when Eren began to gain on her, and Rush snorted as he swung to the right as she instructed him, through her body movements. Now, Levi urged his black horse on faster, coming up close behind Rush but Rush whinnied as he jumped over a rut in the path and kept running, the other three horses spooking at the crack in the ground and coming to a halt. However, Hanji rose up in her saddle and urged her mount to hop the rut, crying "Yahoo!" and taking off after Jessi, whilst Levi and Eren finally got the picture and followed suit soon thereafter. Rush pinned his ears when the redhead growled again, this time turning quick on his hooves to face the other horse then turning and leaping sideways to take off down another street.  
  
Hanji shook her head, her brunette hair flying everywhere insofar as much as it could seeing that it was pulled back. She wondered if this girl would turn to her Titan form, and suddenly a wicked thought to test and do something to make the young woman do so entered her head, but she shook her head and forced herself to focus on the mission. Smirking, she drove the brown horse on, watching the Pinto gelding just ahead of them squeal and rear as something was thrown down into the street before him, soldiers no one had learned the name of the ones doing it. The brunette pat the horse she was riding, urging it up beside the gelding as he now came back down, his sides heaving and slightly slick with sweat, however she did not expect the redhead rider to kick out a leg at her horse, the brown animal squealing as it shied sideways away from the offending appendage. Hanji scowled a moment, but almost right away her face returned to its usual cheery look. She laughed as she said "Whoa, that was close!" then pat the horse again and squeezed her legs, getting the animal to start walking. She clicked her tongue, and it began to trot after the once again fleeing Rush, Hanji holding the reins loosely to let it have its head.  
  
The brunette smirked as she watched soldiers drop down from the roofs, one of them being Rico, and form a line, knowing the horse would either have to stop, or run them over. No person, even a Titan shifter one, in their right mind would be cruel enough to run over people with a horse. Hanji realized, too late, that the young woman might very well Titan shift instead of doing one of the other things, and as she opened her mouth to yell at them to get out of there the redhead jumped from Rush's back, rolling and then there was an explosion. There stood a Titan at the same height as the one Annie had always created, this one with brown eyes and curly red hair. Several soldiers yelled and dove out of the way, a few screaming as they were lifted from the ground and flung into a nearby building. Hanji winced, able to hear the bones breaking sound from there, and closed her eyes a moment as the bodies fell to the ground, pulled by gravity. Eyes narrowing in her determination that they would have this female, she yelled to the surviving soldiers to get back up to the roofs and try and get the wires and capture nets. Now that the female was in Titan form, she figured she was safe, and Hanji noticed how she stopped and just stood there.  
-Small skip-  
The female gave a distress cry as the wires pulled tight, bringing her to the ground and the nets thrown over her keeping her down. Her eyes widened as Hanji stepped towards her, the brunette saying "Funny...I remember this exact same scene with Annie Leonhart..."  
(And bigger skip, but here's what happened: Hanji tried to stab this one in the eye too, this one did the same thing Annie did and knocked things and people away, she jumped up and ran, she jumped over a couple buildings and landed in an alleyway and fell out of the Titan, which disintegrated, she ran back to the house (her house), talked to Bertholdt whom got angry, Reiner came back wounded, Bertholdt took care of the wounds, they went to sleep, woke the next day and did multiple things, went down the underground passageway from Jessi's basement and to Reiner's home, got mom's home cooked meal, the scouts showed up)  
  
Reiner sighed as he told Bertholdt and Jessi to hide right at the door, then shut it behind him. They could hear him talking, then mom said "Listen, I know you're in pain, Jessi, but since you have our dog could you take her to the bathroom for me?" Jessi did just that, sitting outside with Bertholdt, then brought the dog back in and heard Reiner's mom say "Girls love dogs." She put the dog away, and wasted some time, then Levi said "How about we go to the springs to bathe?" upon noticing she didn't seem to like crowds much. Reiner asked "Why?" and Levi said "There's room that she won't feel crowded, plus we have to watch you anyway." and shrugged. The three said "Fine." and grabbed their stuff and off the group went. In the springs, Rico ended up getting a room inside and bringing Jessi in there, and as Jessi stood in the tub Rico wiped her down with a wet cloth, for it felt really good, then turned the water on. Hanji asked if she could check something, but first went to check it on Eren, Reiner, and Bertholdt, so Rico washed the redhead's body and hair as they waited, rinsed her, then brushed her hair under the water. Hanji was surprised to be told Jessi actually had a bump of skin on her back, and said "Really? Ohhh ho ho, this is gonna be good, this is gonna be good." She hummed as she walked into the bathroom, getting in to the bathing area and touching the bump, accidentally poking too hard and apologizing, then brushing over it and chuckling as the girl yelped with laughter and squirmed.  
(Skip again, sorry)  
  
They were now back at Reiner's house, most of the cadets returned to the corp but Hanji, Eren, Levi, and Rico stayed behind at the house. Hanji watched the redhead with great interest, then smirked as she leaned over her and touched the skin again, causing her to squirm and squeak. Between breaths, Jessi panted "S-Stop... Stop it..." Hanji smirked as she leaned very close to the redhead, doing it again. The redhead yelped and squirmed, angling her body away and writhing beneath Hanji, much to the brunette's delight. Hanji chuckled as she left the Titan shifter alone a moment, stretching and looking down at her then chuckling wickedly as she brushed her fingers over it again. Jessi squealed, now trying to kick Hanji, and the brunette laughed as she straddled the redhead's waist, not missing the blush that was there now. She tilted her head, thinking *Mmm, interesting...* as she watched the spot of color grow, then she nudged the girl lightly a little bit and wondered how far she could push her. Shaking her head, Hanji wordlessly leaned over the redhead again, causing Jessi to squeak and squirm a bit. Hands found their way to her arm and neck, the hand on her arm holding her down as the other gently caressed her neck then cheek, before it moved down to her arm and brushed against it. Jessi yelped and squirmed, however, when said hand then found its way to her belly...It wasn't that she didn't like that, it was just that it made her the slightest little bit nervous, was all.  
  
She whimpered softly as she brushed Hanji's hand off, turning her head to the side to stare at the wall. She yelped as Hanji moved the hand again, this time towards her chest, and without thinking she rolled, falling from the bed and ending up in a heap with the unceremoniously dumped Hanji. Hanji chuckled and shook her head, saying "Alright, okay, I get it. You don't want to go any further and that is fine. Instead, how about letting me get just one kiss then?" Jessi shook her own head, swallowing as she said "F-Fine... D-Don't try anything!" Hanji shook her head, crossing her heart with her fingers and saying "I promise." Jessi shook her head, then squeaked and shivered when warm lips pressed against hers lightly for a moment before Hanji pulled away to look down at the redhead. Jessi glanced up, seeing Hanji had pushed her glasses up onto her head to give that kiss, and now she could see their warm brown shade unhindered. She blushed as Hanji smiled down at her, Hanji closing her eyes a moment to do just so. Hearing Jessi whimper when she opened them again, she chuckled "Blind as a bat here, dear. You don't need to be so nervous."  
  
She then pulled the redhead up, pulling her to the room that the others had all gathered in. The redhead looked at the cadets nervously, and finally one asked "Why did you do it?" Jessi sighed as she said "Reiner threatened my family, at first...However, I became friends with him and Bertl, and was going to try and convince them not to attack humans anymore, but all we ended up ever doing was talking, like about Annie and Krista." Bertholdt blushed at the mention of Annie, Ymir growled, Krista blushed, and Reiner averted his gaze. The others nodded, and Hanji held her tight as Levi scowled. Krista softly said "Ymir, take me over to Reiner." knowing she wouldn't let her go alone. Ymir scowled, and Krista kissed her, surprising her into a blush. Sighing, she did but still glared at Reiner. Ymir and Reiner were both startled when Krista made him look at her and kissed him, as well. "You're not a bad person..." she sighed, hugging him with one arm and pulling Ymir close as well. Bertholdt was startled when Armin hugged him, and Mikasa kissed him on the cheek, both stepping away after to let him have his space. Hanji kissed Jessi again, not caring whom saw, then settled down with her.  
  
End


	2. Read Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuck Everlasting (Tucker)  
> Hana Banana (Hana)  
> Erwin is like their father, he picked Jessi and Leo up when they were little, adopted Levi before that, Hanji is Levi's friend
> 
> (Totally forgot I was writing them older, and wrote them younger...Oh well! Deal with it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Dad was a doctor, mom owned a dog training place. She had a class one night, and had them practice sit stay in pairs while she stepped outside, to let Penny relieve herself and to take a call from her husband. Penny, smelling bad intention coming from a dark call pulling up onto the sidewalk, began to bark and snarl, but mommy had her back turned so she didn't see, and she hushed the Lab. Dad heard his wife's screams moments later, then tires squealing and racing away...He left his children at an adoption center and went to search for his wife, but never returned.   
> Penny had several homes but was ultimately a stray, until captured by a Rescue team and adopted, and in her later years gave birth to the litter Tucker was in, one of many.}  
> {Later, Jessi and Leo kidnapped, Hana run over and killed...Tucker goes crazy trying to get to them}  
> {Jessi and Leo- 5 when parents vanished and Erwin adopted them pretty quick, Penny- 7 when she had Tucker and litter, 10 now, Jessi and Leo got the dogs when the dogs were eight weeks old, they're now 3 and the twins are 12, were a year old when the Mt. lion attacked, the twins were 10}

Jessi and her brother Leo were going upstairs, and he bumped into her, causing her to yelp. "Leo, quit running into me like a blind goldfish!" she huffed as she walked up the stairs ahead of him. "A...A blind goldfish?" he said as he followed. "That's not very nice..." "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry, shouldn't have said that." He got to talking to someone on his phone, they started talking about Jessi and a shelter dog she'd loved, and she started thinking about work the next day and ended up in tears. Leo said "Oh shoot...Jessi, oh baby, come here." He sighed as he rocked her, and their adoptive brother Levi came to see what was wrong, ending up curled tight with the two of them. Tucker, a handsome golden-tan and white Lab collie cross but smaller then either breed, curled up to his mistress, as his pure blooded Collie sister Hana, powder blue and white, nudged up to Leo, her master. The next day she went to work, there was some drama with another volunteer being told not to come back, and they decided to pull Jessi and just not send her back. They came to get her early, as she'd called them about the drama, and they went back home. Levi smiled as he saw them, and the twins took Tucker and Hana out for a jog/run. "Hana Banana." Leo said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as Hana wagged her tail at him. Jessi said "Tuck Everlasting!" and giggled, as Tucker barked excitedly and pranced about a little.  
  
They were startled to hear somewhat loud music behind them, and turned to look, seeing a pretty light red and black car coming down the driveway. Inside the house, Erwin sighed as he said "Hanji is here. You going out partying, doing lunch, or do you have a gig?" Levi shook his head as he said "We have a gig..." and Erwin nodded as he said "Have fun." Levi flipped a hand, then headed outside and got in the car. "You tell him?" Hanji asked, and Levi said "Obviously not. I told him we had a gig today." Hanji smirked and nodded, as what they were really going to do was party, and bad things... They were both surprised when a golden and white streak ran out in front of the car, the dog barking wildly and growling. Hana, much confused as to her brother's actions, stepped forward slowly and barked What's going on? Tucker barked back This car smells bad, like trouble! Hana nodded at her brother, and she too began to bark and growl. Leo managed to pull her back, as Jessi ran and grabbed Tucker's leash, pulling him back again. "Sorry, Levi!" she said, but Levi said nothing as the car drove off. They were outside again, after dinner, when the car came back, and the dogs began immediately to go wild so they took them inside. They noticed quickly, as Levi walked through the kitchen, that he was unsteady and smelled kind of funny..."Levi?" Jessi asked softly, as she and Leo helped him to the couch, jumping fearfully when Erwin came down the stairs and immediately started to yell at Levi. "Leo, Jessi, up to your room, stay up there for the night. You two do not need to hear this..."  
  
They immediately obeyed, running up the stairs with the dogs quick behind. Meanwhile, Erwin growled "You lied to me. You got drunk and high, and you're two INNOCENT siblings found you like that! What if you brought home your damn habit (the high as a kite effect creator, not drink) and they found it? What would you do if they ended up in the hospital?!" he yelled, and Levi snapped back "I don't bring anything home, because those two brats are so damn nosy and get into everything! They're twelve, train then better! They are no better then two year olds!" Hearing a sudden intake of breath, they both looked towards the stairs, seeing Jessi there with tears in her eyes and the most betrayed look either of them had ever seen. This seemed to have an immediate effect in sobering Levi and bringing him down from his high, and he called "Jessi!!" as she ran back up. He rushed up the stairs and knocked at the door, but Jessi snapped "Go away! I hate you!" He sighed softly as he gave it up, saying "Dad, I'm grounding myself..." as he walked dejected into his room and shut the door. Erwin felt bad, but his son needed to learn...For the next few weeks, the twins ignored and even avoided Leo, but then one day they happened to...  
  
Jessi and Leo ran up to Erwin, holding up the paper about the gig Levi's band had that evening. "Daddy, please, take us! Please!!" they begged, and finally he sighed and gave in to their urging and demands. The band started out with a few Japanese songs, and were on song two of those when Erwin and the twins got there, just finishing it up. After two more Japanese songs, Levi spoke into the mic. "This next song is a special one. It IS written in English, because it is for two very special people to me..." He looked to the band, then said "1, 2, 3...ready!  
I know I was wrong, and I never meant to hurt you  
You are my sun and my moon, and I didn't mean to hurt you  
I love you, love love love you, and all I ever want is to love you  
I never wanted to hurt you, I never meant for that to happen  
My loves, my little sun and my precious baby moon"  
At that point, the words were lost to Jessi as she began to scream "Levi!" and reach towards the stage. After a moment, Erwin lifted her onto his shoulders, Leo having realized what she was doing and begun to scream as well. The effect was instantaneous, the crowd parting so they could get through.  
  
At the stage, Jessi screamed his name and reached out again, Leo doing the same, and Levi glanced at them. His gaze softened as he walked over, pulling Leo up onto the stage then taking Jessi into his arms as she whispered "Im sorry, Im sorry." over and over. He nodded, letting Leo hug him as well. He brought them to the mic, saying "This is my little sun Leo, and my precious baby moon Jessi, the ones the song was written for. And I'll be likely writing another...Oh wait, I already did!" he laughed, then continued. "This song is a late birthday present, happy birthday guys. But first, say hi!" Jessi and Leo shyly said "Hi..." into the mic, and the crowd erupted with Aws and applause. Levi said "1, 2, 3...ready!" and began.  
"Little one, bright as the morning, you are my little sun  
Little one, you light up the night, my precious baby moon  
Bright as the sun, you light up my world, little one little sun  
Brighter than a reflection on night water, you light up my night, baby one precious baby moon  
My little sun, I want to bottle you up, yet I settle for hugs instead  
My precious baby moon, I want to keep you in a bucket, but instead I let you kiss me and watch you close  
My little sun, my precious baby moon, I love you  
I love you, I love you, I love love love you, I love you  
More then the sun, more then the moon, more then the band, my car, or Mary Lu (A/n: his cat)  
I love you, I love you, You you you, I love you!"  
  
The crowd erupted in applause again, then Levi said "The rest of the concert will be Anime songs!" They started with Howling in the Shadows, The Hero Without a Name, and Sorairo Days, then went through a few others before ending with Guren no Yumiya and the second intro of SnK. Erwin took the twins back, carrying them home (the venue was close this time, close enough) and taking them straight up to bed.  
  
Skip (bc it's my fic and I can)  
Levi and Hanji had gone out with a few friends and robbed some place. Somehow, they managed not to get caught, and now were being dropped off at Levi's house. They got out, said "Good bye." and went up to Levi's room. As soon as they saw the light go out, one of the men in the car coaxed the twins, outside playing, into the car, but immediately they sensed something was wrong and tried to get out. As they screamed and struggled, the dogs began going wild, and Levi and Hanji woke and bolted downstairs. Erwin had been at work late, and the (*cough* incompetent...) sitter was sleeping through the noise. They ran outside to see Hana and Tucker chasing the car that had dropped them off, and began to run. Moments after the car pulled out, they heard tires squealing and Tucker's yelp, then a sickening crunch following Hana's yelp of surprise... Hana had been backed over, then they drove forward over her again, and now she somewhat resembled a squashed banana on the pavement...The driver had to stop the car because Tucker was in his view, and as the dog scratched and snapped Levi opened the driver's door and brought a tire iron down on his head, seeing Hanji struggling with another guy up front. He took a knife out, pressing it to the throat of the guy in back and growling "Release them...NOW." The guy nodded in terror, letting the twins out of the rope and duct tape.  
  
Jessi cried as she clung to Levi and Tucker, Tucker snarling as Leo screamed seeing the state Hana was in. Levi grabbed Leo as well, pulling him close and hushing him as he stroked his hair. Erwin was very confused coming home to this, and Levi confessed the robbery and was again grounded. He and Hanji had to testify against the two at trial, and so did the twins, who were scared. Levi looked at them the whole time, and focusing on him they were able to tell the court everything about their kidnapping. They went home and did all the usual things, and the next day the band had a gig and again let them onstage. The crowd was loving it, and ate it up like candy. Leo giggled as Mike showed him how to hold the drumsticks and hit the drums the right way, and Jessi peered up at Hanji and blushed faintly as she smiled and showed the redhead how to move the guitar pick against the chords. When the first song was done, the crowd went wild, and the rest of the concert was no different. Mike and Hanji said "We need to have your siblings onstage more often, Levi." Mike gave Leo one of his extra pairs of drumsticks, and Hanji gave Jessi one of her extra guitar picks, then leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. The redhead blushed and squeaked, covering her lower face with both hands. "Please tell me that wasn't her first kiss..." Hanji said, and Levi hissed "Of course it was!" Hanji sighed as she shook her head.  
  
Skip again  
Jessi and Leo were now fifteen, and had just entered high school, Hanji was twenty, and Levi was twenty one. Levi came through the door, way too happily saying "Tough homework?" and Jessi sighed as she said "Go away!" When he used to do that, he'd be high as a kite, and they'd learnt he was just trying to get Erwin's attention, which they now got all the time. Now, he did it just because he knew it irritated the twins. However, Hanji...Jessi sighed as Hanji came in, hiccuping and giggling. "Hanji, quit getting yourself drunk..." she growled, yelping when Hanji grabbed her and pulled her down. This was the third time this week both the drink and Jessi being grabbed like that, and finally Jessi slapped her, Levi freezing as a stunned look took over Hanji's face. Jessi growled "What is wrong with you?!" and finally, finally, Hanji spilled about her dead mother and abusive father who had finally stopped the abuse but also didn't care what she did. Jessi sighed softly as she kissed Hanji on the forehead, then jumped away to return to her homework. When Hanji came over a few days later, she was acting the same way and pulled Jessi down again. "Hanji..." Jessi growled, and Hanji growled "Hush." and pulled her down so their lips were pressed together. Jessi went red, and whimpered as she struggled against her. Hanji whispered "I was your first kiss, and I intend to be your last... Marry me." Jessi shook her head, finally shoving away and growling "Stay away..." as she ran upstairs to Leo and the dogs.  
  
For three years, Hanji tried (and failed) several times to get Jessi to say yes, and in that time the twins learnt Mike had a crush on their father (and was older then they thought), met Lupin (who Leo developed a crush on), learnt Levi had met a boy named Eren, laughed and cried when Lupin proposed to Leo and Leo said yes, learnt Levi proposed to Eren and Eren said yes, met and become friends with Eren and his two friends, seen Mikasa be asked out by (and say yes to) a guy named Rune, and seen Armin kiss Rune's sister Cassie and start dating her. Now, at graduation, Hanji caught her in the hallway with her family, headed for the doors after getting the diploma and all, and Jessi sighed as she turned to Hanji. "Hanji... Yes, I will marry you..." Hanji blinked in surprise, saying "R... Really?" and Jessi blushed as she nodded. Hanji squealed and picked her up, effortlessly twirling her then kissing her lips. "Thank you, my moon." Hanji purred, and she huffed as Levi said "Be nice to my precious baby moon!" Hanji only chuckled as she looked over.  
  
Skip to wedding night  
Jessi backed away from Hanji, not quite sure she was ready for this, and Hanji softly said "Relax, relax...You will be fine, I promise. Come here, come on..." Jessi whimpered, but did as her sometimes crazy wife bid. She was twenty now and had graduated an online school, and Hanji had let her do so before they decided their wedding date, Hanji now twenty five. The nervous (and *cough* frightened) redhead whimpered softly as Hanji picked her up and carried her to the bed, being put down on it and quickly stripped. She squirmed under the scientist's gaze (Hanji graduated with a major in something science), the intensity in the brown eyes causing her to shiver as Hanji stripped to reveal a sexy leather outfit, smirking as the redhead's eyes widened. "W-Why aren't you naked?" the redhead asked. "Because, you're the one getting pleasured." Hanji purred, making her shiver once again, and whimper. The redhead squirmed and 'accidentally' kicked Hanji, causing a sound of surprise before the brunette straddled her and pinned her legs. "Relax..." Hanji whispered, spreading a cream on her fingers then teasing the redhead's entrance. "H-Hanji..." the redhead whimpered. Hanji softly said "Relax... It's alright." The redhead yelped and squirmed as Hanji finally pushed in, the brunette hushing her terrified red haired wife, pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder. Jessi panted and shuddered, then said "M-Move..." She yelped and whimpered as Hanji did, then finally, mercifully, the pain went away and she began to moan and pant.  
  
Jessi squeaked when Hanji pushed in deeper, panting and flushing as Hanji smirked and kissed her lips sweetly. She gasped as Hanji probed and hit a certain spot, bucking against her slightly and saying "Oh, G--, there Hanji, right there!" The brown eyed brunette smirked as she kept pushing and probing it, bringing gasps and moans from her red haired wife until Jessi finally yelped and sprayed her fingers. "Good girl." Hanji purred, not moving until the redhead quit pulsing and tightening on her fingers, and then she pulled out and held her sweet one close.  
  
Big skip  
Jessi had wanted to carry their first child, and by the sixth month she'd been regretting that decision. Even with the brunette bringing her craving foods and massaging her swollen ankles, it still did not make up for it. Finally, her due date arrived, and at twelve in the afternoon the contractions started. "Levi! Leo!" she cried, and they rushed her to the car. "Hanji...Where's Hanji?" she whimpered, and Leo said "Giving that lecture at that college." "She isn't picking up..." Levi added, with a sigh. They finally made it to the hospital, and Jessi was rushed to the delivery room, whimpering about wanting a c section but they wouldn't have it. Levi and Leo held her hands, and after what seemed an eternity she was told she could push. After three hours of pushing, sweating, screaming, and whimpering, the doctor said "I see him cresting, here he comes. One big push, mama, and the hardest part will be over." She whimpered as she was helped up, bearing down and after a long and low scream she groaned as his head emerged between her legs. After a rest, she pushed herself up and bore down again, and after a long groaning came from her the baby finally pushed free and was caught by the doctor. After a bit of cleaning up and such, they wheeled mother and child back to her room.   
  
Hanji panted and rushed in, getting the room and running into it. Literally. She ran into the door... Rubbing her forehead, she walked in and said "I am so sorry!" then smiled at Jessi and the baby. "You couldn't help it...But from now on, we are adopting!" Hanji nodded, then smiled as she said "Levi, don't even ask, I'll tell you. We named him Rai, after her and Leo's mother, because it can be for either gender. Yes, we found their mother's name." Hanji smiled and took the baby from Jessi as she held him up, smirking and sliding into the bed to nuzzle her wife and fall asleep with her. As Jessi drifted off, the last thing she heard before sleep took her was "You did well, precious baby moon..."  
  
(More in another fic! Coming soon)


	3. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may not really make sense, I kind of started in the middle of it and took it from the 1x1 RP on CS, Tales from Titan (yes, the one the fic was named for)

The redhead and her brown haired brother sighed softly as they saw no hide nor hair of the creep that had done those things to them, and Leo glanced at Hanji as she softly sighed "We should head back for today..." Leo sighed softly as he nodded, and Jessi was already turning Rush to head back. He smirked as he drove the mare to block off Rush, saying "Back to the lake, then?" and Hanji said "I couldn't think of a better idea myself." Leo smirked, then said "Come over here, on the other side of Rush." He meant to sandwich them, so she couldn't run ahead, as even that was a form of escape for her. The whole ride back, Rush was picking up on her agitation and acting up. As they reached the lake, Hanji slid from the horse and chuckled as Leo pulled Jessi down and stripped both, dragging her into the lake as she struggled to free herself. He smirked as Hanji soon joined them, and began to untangle her hair gently.  
  
After a time, Hanji softly asked "May I?" and Leo shrugged as he said "Be my guest. But, I should probably hang onto her unless you think you can." She squeaked as he tried to maneuver her away from his body, but now she clung to him. Hanji reached out, and Leo smirked as he said "Didn't know you were a spider...I thought you were a wolf." She growled as she reached out to smack him, then yelped softly as she fell, because she had relaxed her hold...Hanji was surprised to find herself with an armful of adorable redhead, and then Jessi was struggling and whimpering as Leo said "Whoa! Get a hold of her!" She did as instructed, then when he told her to try and brush throught the redhead's hair she did, as he helped hold her a moment. She squeaked in surprise at the touch, eyes fluttering half shut as Hanji said "So soft, even when wet..." and she said "Oh, I can be so much more wet..." Hanji was surprised by this, but smirked as she said "Oh, really?" Jessi murmured "Huh? Maybe..." as her brain supplied _Where is Leo?_ and she began to come out of the euphoric feeling. _Wait, what did I just say?!_  
  
Her brain supplied that thought, and she also realized Hanji had loosened her grip. Taking advantage, she quickly slippeddown and went under the water after shifting, swimming a few feet and coming back up. 'Leo?!' she barked in fear, not taking note of the look on Hanji's face. The white wolf whined as she dove back under and scanned the water, trying to find the black wolf. She turned a half circle so she was facing back towards the shore, and saw a familiar black shape...'Leo!!' she yelped, as she swam over and saw he wasn't moving... She shifted human rather quickly, and pulled her clothes on as she grabbed his and wrapped him in them to try and warm him. "Hanji!" she called, even startling herself, then "What's wrong with him?! Come here!" Hanji hurried over, and immediately discerned some chemical. "W-What is it?" Jessi whimpered, then jumped as a branch snapped somewhere. Hanji glanced up and growled as she saw a figure trying to sneak off, and called "hey!" as she stood up and gave chase.  
  
Jessi whimpered as she and leo were left behind, and she held his body wrapped in the clothes that were now getting wet, as Hanji growled and kept going after the man, she was reasonably sure was that creep...She was surprised to see that Hanji had managed to inject him with something without her realizing it, and she sighed softly as she stood shakily while hugging the black wolf closer. He seemed to be starting to feel better. Meanwhile, the man was running and then a second person joined up with him. Hanji growled as she managed to catch up with the guy and his companion, and she took out the blades and scared them senseless with the sight of it that they dropped right there, or at least the companion did...The man tried to squirm away on hands and knees, but a few growls and brandishes from Hanji and he had frozen in place as well. She tied em up (how convenient!) and dragged them back to where Jessi was with Leo.  
  
"Hanji!" the redhead yelped softly, gain surprising herself, and Hanji was even more surprised when the redhead set Leo down gently and launched herself at her, hugging the brunette. "Thank you..." she whispered, then quickly backed away and picked Leo up, holding him and the reins as she got on Rush's back. Hanji smirked as she got her horse, the men being dragged beside, she was really going to enjoy this...Yes, she did indeed enjoy listening to their gripes and groaning as they were dragged and bumped along beside the brown horse following Rush and his sister. She smirked and chuckled as she said "Ah, ah, ah boys...Now it's your turn to be chained up and see what it feels like..." she growled, soft brown eyes wild with their own special brand of crazy as they soon arrived back to the town. They brought the men along towards her lab, and Hanji smirked yet again as she took them where the Titans usually were and strung them up. "Stay here a while. I have important things to do..."  
  
With that said, the brunette hummed a soft sort of tune to herself as she walked back towards Jessi and Leo again, the she wolf hugging her brother and a flash of jealousy went through Hanji. A flash of jealousy she immediately was ashamed of having. Shaking her head, she smiled as she softly said "Hello there." and was surprised when the redhead looked at her steadily. "H-Hanji? K-Kiss me again..." The redhead seemed just as surprised with herself saying that, as Hanji was and was sure her face was probably showing. The redhead swallowed drily as she glanced up at the taller brunette, licking her lips nervously as she glanced away, that is until Hanji stepped up to her and looked down at her. Hanji kept silent as she reached out and took hold of the redhead's face gently, making her look up at her as she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, then went downward until she reached her lips. She purred softly as she kissed the redhead, Jessi shivering and moaning softly as she closed her eyes.  
  
She squeaked and shuddered as the brunette's tongue gently ran over her bottom lip, trying to get granted access to the wonderfully warm cavern (though not as wonderful as a certain one below!) called the inside of her mouth. She panted and shuddered again as she glanced up then away again and closed her eyes as she pushed against Hanji and panted. Shivering, she felt hands on her clothes again and she whimpered as she raised her hands. This time, however, Hanji stopped her efforts and looked at the redhead with a soft but serious look. She softly said "I found that man and his partner. I think I deserve a bit of a reward, don't you?" She squeaked and blushed as Hanji said that, swallowing as she softly said "Your reward was that kiss..." and huffed softly. She yelped softly as Hanji gripped her arms lightly to pull her closer, and she whimpered softly as she pushed into her and got another kiss for that. She panted and shuddered as Hanji (gentler now) tugged at her clothes, and she softly panted "H-Hanji...L-Lake."  
  
Hanji smirked as she nodded at the redhead, and picked her up bridal style, causing a yelp from the redhead as she did. She hummed and smirked as she carried her to the lake, rolling her eyes when she saw the black wolf was following them. In amusement, she paused a moment to watch him roll around on the ground giggling then he yelped softly as he rolled off the bank and fell right into the lake. Laughing, she shook her head as she said "Leo...I don't think you want to see me doing this to your sister...Or, if you are somewhat of a pervert, I suppose you could watch..." He growled softly as he said 'Ha ha, no...' and swam behind the waterfall, heaving himself up and barking back 'When you're done, bring her in here to rest a bit!' then trotting down the pathway within their secret waterfall cave. Hanji tilted her head, and Jessi softly said "He told you to bring me behind the waterfall and into the cave when we are done here..." "Ah." Hanji said, nodding as she smirked and set the redhead down on a stone slab resting under the water.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked softly, and Jessi blushed as she nodded and shivered, having been stripped before they'd entered the lake, obviously. Hanji chuckled as she nuzzled her and softly said "It'll be alright..." then gently leaned over to kiss her and trail her fingers down her body. Jessi gasped softly and tensed when the brunette moved her fingers down to her 'Wall Maria' (or Rose or Sina, depending on which you want to call it XD) and Hanji glanced at her gently. "Shh, shh, you'll be alright." she said softly, nuzzling her and using the free hand to stroke her hair and brush through it. Jessi moaned and shuddered as Hanji gently slipped a finger in, and she whimpered softly as she clung to her and panted. Hanji chuckled gently as she kept brushing through her hair, dang this was really a helpful thing for Leo to have told her about, and added another finger. At last, she had three in and started to actually move them. Jessi gasped and panted as she shuddered and pushed back against them slightly, then yelped softly and panted when Hanji found the spot...Hanji smirked as she hit it over and over, and finally Jessi yelped softly as she came, shuddering as Hanji held her and rocked her lightly to ride it out. Jessi panted and clung to Hanji as the other woman gently lifted her and indeed did as Leo had said, climbing up behind the waterfall and lying down with Jessi in the cave to rest and maybe actually sleep.  
  
End


End file.
